


Part-time Courting

by Metis_Ink



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delivery Service AU, Fluff, Full-game spoilers, Humor, M/M, Single Father!Alvin, aged-up jude mathis, i am a terrible person why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reality, Alvin really wouldn't mind dating if Elize just found him the right person to set down at the table. Maybe they would have to knock first, show up at the door with the food in hand and sporting a brilliant smile.</p><p>It would be a little better if they were actually his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part-time Courting

**Author's Note:**

> If I told you all this was actually going to be a nonsense fic shorter than 5K words would you believe me. No? No, okay.
> 
> I have two prompts and a number of prepared longfic ideas and what do I do.
> 
> [Personal](http://biijoubee.tumblr.com/) | [Writing Blog](http://metisink.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/metis_ink)

Alfred Vint Svent would never say he regretted adopting Elize. Pre-daughter life had never had Alvin imagining of the white-picket fence surrounding a big house with a dog and 2.5 kids dream. Life pre-Elize had been much more of a mix of angry rich kids and blood-spattered alleys, neither of which Alvin is compelled to remember now. He still lives in an apartment, no dogs running around or a picket fence, but hey, it's a _nice_ apartment.

Fatherhood made a lot of changes for Alvin. The job is well-appreciated, nice and orderly and nothing spoon-fed to him by Balan. School, not much. He remembers private school from A to Zirconium and is determined not to Elize ever feel the pain of experiencing that, though middle school isn’t a whole lot better. 

Still, if he were pressured, he would probably admit that he loves the girl to bits. Having her home and crying about how she accidentally dropped the new box of eggs (again) or beaming about how well she did on that week’s history quiz is a lot better than coming home to an empty home, dark and vacant. It’s a lot warmer, more welcoming.

Today is a little different.

“Alvin, please put this on.”

Less than two seconds into his own apartment and suddenly there’s a suspiciously fashionable set of clothes being shoved into Alvin’s hands. Elize just stares at him, eyes pleading as she pushes the garments into his arms. Alvin is taken aback because, well, why in the world did he have to put on his best casual right after work?

Alvin looks up at Elize, nervous, yet determined. She looks like she’s about to apologize and run back to her room any second now, but is forcing herself to stay in place. He stares at her. “What?”

“P-Please put it on, Alvin!” Elize sputters, cheeks flushed and shoulders shaking. “R-Right now! Please put it on right now!”

“Hey, hey, calm down, squirt. What’s going on?” A quick moment of thought, then Alvin groans. “Is your teacher coming again? Listen, we told her that next time you would hold back when one of your classmates made fun of your doll—”

“I-I never did that!” Elize interjects, her cheeks puffing out in distress. “You’re such a liar, Alvin! Stop it!”

Alvin laughs. “Oh, come on, you’re too cute not to.” He then lifts the shirt and tie to her face. “So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

“U-Um…” Elize doesn’t seem too keen about meeting Alvin’s eyes. Alvin raises an eyebrow. “W-Well… I think Tara would like it better if you wore it!”

“Wait, who?” Alvin asks, closing the door behind him. Damn, he doesn’t like where this is going.

“Your date…” Elize says quietly.

“Date.”

Elize nods.

“Elize…” Alvin sighs and tosses his briefcase to the living room couch, slumping down next to it and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry! She said she wanted to meet you so I got excited and I asked when and where and it just turned up this way!” Elize apologizes quickly, the most panicked of looks spreading all over her rosy face. Alvin is mad just looking at it and knowing how much it's working on him.

“Elize, you do realize that I’ve been happy and single for the three years that you’ve known me, right?” Alvin asks her, giving her a jokingly offended look. Elize pouts a little and makes various shapes with her fingers.

“Um…” The girl starts twirling her fingers through her pale hair, suddenly having more interest in how many times she could wrap it around her finger before it fell off. “Well, after Presa…”

Oh, she brought that up. “That was before you knew me, Elize. Doesn’t count.” Alvin points out a little childishly, grinning at her in reassurance.

“The teachers say stuff about you…” Elize whispers.

“Does it bother you?” Alvin asks, leaning back in the couch.

“Uh… no…” Elize tells him with a small smile.

“Then it’s fine, don’t let it get to you.” Alvin leans forward and ruffles the girl’s hair, receiving a yelp of protest. “Come on, I don’t really have to get a girlfriend, do I?”

“I just wondered…” Elize looks down, crestfallen.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” Alvin stands up from the couch and gives Elize a reassuring pat on the back.

“A-Alright…”

“So, you can just call her up and tell her I can’t come, is that good?”

Alright, Alvin thinks. Another crisis averted.

The girlfriend topic had been a very popular topic around the apartment, to Elize, that is. It probably still will be, but it doesn’t surprise Alvin as much anymore. Learning how to deal with situations like these has become second nature to him.

“Well, actually…”

Alvin snaps out of his relief and frowns. “What?”

“She’s going to be here in ten minutes, so…”

“You told her to meet me here _fifteen minutes_ after I got home from work?!” Alvin shouts in a panic, staring wide-eyed at Elize.

“I-I didn’t know you were working this late today!” Elize tells him, and then grabs the shirt and tie and shoves it into his hands once again. “Please hurry up and change!”

“Elly, I’m already wearing a dress shirt and tie!” Alvin says, stepping back and presenting his work clothes. Elize just makes a desperate, embarrassed face.

“You can’t have a date in your work clothes, Alvin!” Elize tells him, as if it’s supposed to be obvious. Alvin would have argued that he looks completely fine in whatever he wears because it wasn’t like he could be unattractive, but there were more pressing matters to deal with. “I’ve already cleaned the house and set up the table too! I got the candles out and lit them myself!”

“She’s coming _here_?”

Elize doesn’t yell anything this time, and just nods, hands clenched and lips pursed.

“You invited her to have a date in the _apartment_? You expect me to make a worthwhile meal for two in ten minutes?” Actually, it's more like seven now, but who's counting?

“I-I already ordered food!” Elize tells him, confidently this time. “It’s good food from that new place down the street so it should be here any minute now!”

Alvin stares at her for a long while, staring at her in disbelief and awe at the sheer effort she put into something he never even complied to, but grabs the shirt and tie anyways. “Dammit, Elize,” he says, undoing his own tie and walking out of the living room with Elize’s “Don’t swear to her!” shoots out from behind him. “You are not going to get awa—”

_knock knock_

“Oh!” Elize jumps in surprised. “That must be Maxia’s!” she says eagerly.

“Is that the girl?” Alvin asks, averting his attention from his shirt and heading over to the door instead. He could have sworn her name was something else.

“No! That’s the restaurant!” Elize tells him as Alvin moves to open the door.

Right, Alvin thinks. Delivery. Perfect date food. Maybe it would scare her away. He opens the door and turns to their visitor. “Listen, I’m sorry… bu… wha…”

“Ah, sorry,” the boy retracts his hand from where the door had been. He steps back, looking up at Alvin’s tall frame, a smile widening across the soft features of his face. “You ordered the chicken specials and croquette parfaits?”

Delivery boy, Alvin thinks, and he’s most likely right from the uniform. The one wrapped around slender shoulders with just the right amount of athletic build for someone his size. He stands perched like an eager puppy, nervous yet excited with a bright look staring straight up at his target that just happens to be Alvin.

Two pools of melted gold stare up at Alvin like stars, friendly and warm. Inky black hair dipped down to his eyes, combed back and neat to the base of a pale neck as he deliveres a look of purity that could have rivaled the angels on high that had come to bring this being back from where they had come from, because that surely had to be the only place that could have produced someone so—

“Excuse me?”

“…Wait, what?” Alvin shakes himself back into reality. He then noticed the paper bag of hot food waiting for him, held out by the extended arm of the delivery boy, who gave him a polite nod. “Oh, right.” Alvin recollectes himself enough to muster a smile filled with awkward charm, taking up the bag and producing the payment. Dammit. “Thanks a bunch, kid.” _Not a kid, not a kid, is he even human?_

“You’re welcome,” he responds, tipping his titled hat, showing off the logo emblazed onto the front. “Thanks for choosing Maxia’s!” he tells Alvin, and waves, showing off a kind business smile. No, he can’t just _do_ stuff like that.

Alvin nods quickly. “Yep, alright,” is all he is able to say before slamming the door shut before something really, really bad happens in front of the apartment security cameras. He then suddenly realizes what he just did and silently stands in front of the door, staring at a blank wooden surface of what had just been.

“Alvin?” Elize says in a tiny voice behind her, her voice edged with concern.

Alvin finds it hard to think straight right now. He wonders what he was doing, and what’s going on. He feels as if something important had just been happening.

Shit, he thinks. What just happened?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Alvin doesn’t remember the date. He remembers sending the woman off and waving her goodbye, and then texting Elize that she could come back now before taking a very, very long shower. It’s been a while since he had been that confused, head pressed against the bathroom wall and contemplating his life choices.

Elize was disappointed when he wasn’t able to tell her anything interesting about the date, but he thinks she’s catching up on something. Maybe it’s the long stares she gives him at the dinner table, or how she somehow knows he’s going to spill coffee all over his hands in the morning and prepares it for him. Maybe she’s just being a good kid, he’s not sure.

“Alvin?” Elize says to him a few days after the ‘date.’

“Yeah?” he responds.

“Are you waiting for someone?” she continues.

Alvin turns away from the window and looks over at the clock. Whoa, where did the hour go? “Oh, no, just thinking. Don’t worry about it,” he reassures her and ruffles her hair again. She doesn’t protest this time and only stares at him in worry.

Alvin really isn’t sure what he’s worried about or even hoping for. It’s like his life suddenly turned over on its side and the only think that changed was that night. He’s sure Elize hasn’t caught up on what’s going on. It couldn’t have been that obvious.

Which is what he thinks until he comes home one day, walks into the kitchen, and finds the Maxia’s business card taped onto the fridge door right next to a homemade ‘Get Well Soon!’ card specially crafted and signed by his one and only daughter.

He’s not sure whether to be offended or grateful, which doesn’t last long when he pockets the card and snatches the card right off the door, holding it up to his face and boring holes into the delivery service phone number.

“Alvin?”

Alvin turns around, and Elize pokes her head into the kitchen, hopeful eyes and a nervous smile. “Can we order out tonight?”

Hell yes, he says, not even bothering to censor himself, and Elize runs to get the home phone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Hello again,” Delivery Boy says with a godly smile, light and relieved.

_Fuck_ , Alvin thinks, because he’s as smooth as hell like that. He grins like he didn’t just spend the last half hour’s wait in the bathroom fixing his hair and deciding whether or not to even put cologne on at the last minute and takes the bag.

Delivery Boy’s hair is messier than last week, but he still makes it work with a soft gaze and proud stance. He can see notes-to-self scribbled on his wrist in blue pen and loopy handwriting. There’s slight fatigue in his expression. Alvin wishes Delivery Boy, Jude, the nametag tells him, the best of luck.

“Thanks,” Alvin tells him, handing him the money, a grin more charming and confident than last week’s. Jude stares up at him for a few moments with an unreadable expression, as if he’s not sure how to respond, and then nods back.

“You too!” Jude blurts out, and then flinches. “I mean, thanks for choosing Maxia’s! We hope to see you again!” he says with a quick wave and then runs off before Alvin can even shut the door this time.

Alvin shuts the door, and not sure whether to be thankful or not because he was 98 percent sure his heart was going to burst from the sheer activity of standing at the door. Why the hell out of all people did he have to be attracted to this kid.

“Alvin…” Elize says with pity out of his field of vision. Alvin shoves the newly-arrived dinner into her arms and continues to stare at the door.

“Go set the table, Elize, I need a moment here.”

 

 

 

Elize stares at him for a couple more moments before she obliges.

 

* * *

 

Recollecting his thoughts takes a lot less time than before because two days later Alvin has the phone in one hand and Maxia’s business card in the other, having just placed an order for two for that night. It may have just escaped his mind that Elize was at a friend’s house that night and wouldn’t be home for dinner so he was on his own on this one, no little set of eyes to stare at him through the kitchen doorway as he eloquently fumbled with the delivery boy again.

But hey, Alvin was a grown man with a well-paying job and well-raised adopted daughter. He could do this.

The doorbell rings around six thirty and Alvin shoots up from the living room couch and fixes his collar one more time before speed walking to the front door. Smooth, he thought, smooth as hell.

He opens the door and Jude is there, rocking on his heels in wait and balancing a paper bag of hot meals in his hand when Alvin arrives. Jude beams, and then he recomposes himself by clearing his throat and presenting a professional smile. There are more notes on his arm than yesterday, Alvin notices, doodled in blue and red.

“For you,” Jude says, and hands him the bag. Alvin turns his charm on and takes the bag, nodding to Jude.

“Thanks a bunch, kid,” Alvin tells him, handing over the payment, and pats the boy’s shoulder non-creepily. Jude deflates a bit at the nickname, but then delivers a warm smile. It sends a shiver up Alvin’s spine. _Crap_ , he thinks, _I’ve got it bad._

“Well,” Jude says, tipping his uniform hat, and then hesitantly adds, “Have fun on your date!”

He’s then gone before Alvin can respond, down the hall and disappearing into the elevator. Alvin isn’t able to close the door this time before it hits him that he might have given the wrong impression.

He swears mentally before disappearing inside and eating an entire dinner for two.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Post-third night of delivery, Alvin is able to set up a new agenda for the next week to assure his plan of attack doesn’t fall over on its side and break both arms this time. Not that it took a lot of work, just a couple phone calls and old photo family photo albums for backup. He remembers how much he regretted keeping those things in the past but this time is a little different.

“It was nice of you to invite us, Alvin, but I really have to ask...  _why_ are we here?” Balan says, narrowing his eyes at his only cousin.

Alvin laughs and gives Balan a hearty pat on the back. “Oh, come on, I can’t have my favorite cousin over without having some special reason?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at the scientist.

“For one, I’m your only cousin,” Balan says, and then points over to the kitchen. “Also, I thought you hated my dad.”

Gilland continues to rummage through the contents of Alvin’s fridge, momentarily looking up at Alvin and Balan before shrugging and returning to looking for something worthwhile to drink. Alvin ignores the giggle Elize makes from the living room, her attention averted away from the television for that second.

Alvin gives a broken chuckle at that, slowly turning back to Balan, who stares at him blankly. “I don’t hate him,” he tells Balan. Uncle Gilland may have been a little mad at times, but it it’s not like he wasn’t a good uncle. Sometimes.

Balan just shakes his head. “Alvin, you never invite us over. The only time you see us is at family reunions and when we visit the main house.”

“Well, change is nice, isn’t it?” Alvin tells him, giving him his most honest smile. “Don’t think about it too much.”

Balan gives him a long, hard stare. Alvin returns it with serious eyes, narrowed and truthful. “Trust me,” he tells Balan.

Balan finally gives in and shakes his head. “Well, if you really—”

That’s when the doorbell rings and Alvin is suddenly gone and in front of the apartment door, squaring his shoulders and fixing his scarf. He opens the door and grins. “Hey there,” he says with a friendly smile bordering flirtatious. If Jude notices, he doesn’t react to it.

“Hey, um,” Jude suddenly looks unsure of himself, and Alvin gives him a friendly expression.

“Alvin, just Alvin,” he tells him, and Jude looks up in surprise.

“Oh, right, thanks Alvin,” he says, and exchanges the food for the cash. Alvin feels a little giddy, like he’s some anxious crushing middle school girl.

“Well, then, good lu—”

“Oh, it’s, um, not a date,” Alvin interjects quickly, stopping a wide-eyed Jude. “Just family. I’m not actually dating anyone.” He does his best not to make the statement scream “because though it may be hard to believe, I’m available” and motions to where Gilland has poked his head out into the hallway to watch the scene, his eyes flickering in amusement. The bastard.

“Really? Is that so?” Jude says, grinning a little wider, and pockets the money. “Well, thanks for choosing Maxia’s, order again soon!” Jude tells him, and waves.

“I will, kid,” Alvin tells him. Jude doesn’t run off immediately this time, and just stares at Alvin, waiting for him to close the door. They both stand there in silence for a couple moments, not sure whether to look at each other or not, and it all feels like some really crappy low-budget drama. Gilland clears his throat from down the hall, snapping both of them back into reality.

“Well, see ya,” Alvin tells him, and Jude nods back at him before Alvin shuts the door on him hesitantly.

Elize and Gilland are there when he turns around, staring at him. Gilland definitely is never letting this one go, and Elize looks as giddy as ever. Why, Alvin thinks, did he think it was a smart idea to invite his uncle over in the first place.

“Good job, Alvin,” Gilland tells him. _Wait until I tell Leticia about this_.

“Yeah,” Alvin responds, his free hand ruffling Elize’s hair. _Do and I will tell Dad all about your little flying escapade from last year._

In that moment, Balan steps into the hallway and looks over at Alvin with wide eyes. Alvin opens his mouth to retort whatever comment his cousin has to make before Balan comes out and says, “Was that Jude Mathis I just heard?”

“Wait, what?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jude Mathis is a teenage genius studying at the local university because apparently, he is that much of a superhuman. He has three published theses, a rising number of tae kwon do trophies, and connections so far up he could probably take over the government if he wanted to. He’s said to have been researching Spyrite technology ever since he was fifteen, which is where Balan came in.

Why Alvin has never heard of him until now, he doesn’t know. Apparently, he should be talking to Balan more. Alvin would hate to admit it but he actually has a good point there.

Jude opens up to him slowly, carefully and steadily. Alvin’s not afraid to tell him to loosen up because he can tell when Jude’s been having a rough day, and the boy appreciates it. One time Elize makes cookies at school and demands Alvin share them with Jude, which he does, and Jude looks like Christmas just came early and leave with the cutest look of delight on his face.

Jude sometimes recommends what he should get next, as if he wants Alvin to keep ordering. He likes to tell Alvin about how he should take care of himself better whenever he sees a nick out of place, a pen mark on his sleeve, print pressed on his cheek from when he fell asleep on his paperwork. He tells Alvin about teas and snacks he could try out to keep him healthy, sometimes coming with the recipe itself.

There are always notes on his arms and his hair gets messier depending on the kind of day he has. It’s one day that Alvin succumbs to it and passes Jude a set of hairclips with the tip, and Jude’s eyes light up amazingly. It’s a silent relationship, nothing intimate or straightforward, but Alvin somehow feels okay with that.

Elize says he should keep the article Balan gave him about Jude, because it’s actually got a pretty good picture, but Alvin’s not a creep, so he just lets Elize keeps it because she insists.

Alvin doesn’t mention the article the next time Jude comes by, or the time after that, or that. He’s pretty concrete on letting this relationship flow on its own, if there even is one. He can’t rush things like this. Alvin’s an expert, he should know. He had a girlfriend. Five years ago. Well, at least now he knows the kid’s last name.

This thing will settle down on its own. It’s not like its bothering anyone.

“Alvin, is there a reason you order take out all the time?” Rowen asks him one day when he stops by at Alvin’s house to drop off Elize after a day at Driselle’s house. It’s been two months since the first time Elize made a call to the new restaurant down the street and if he’s not on cloud nine then he doesn’t know where he is.

Alvin’s head shoots up from his laptop and up at the old butler. “What? Who says I order take out all the time?”

Rowen glances over at the kitchen trash, where a thick stack of Maxia’s paper bags are shoved in between the trash can and the fridge. He turns back to Alvin and strokes his beard, faking deep thought. Alvin raises his hands in defense and leans back in his chair.

“Hey, can’t a guy have a favorite restaurant?” Alvin asks. Sometimes these guys asked too many questions.

“Yes, well, Miss. Driselle was very eager to tell me that a certain little miss just told her that Maxia’s was very close to getting her a new mother soon.” Rowen has the cheekiest of smirks on his face. Alvin hates it.

“Do you really believe all of the rumors Driselle gossips about to you?” Alvin retorts, but Rowen just shakes his head and chuckles.

“Don’t think I am that easy to fool, Alvin,” Rowen says, amusement glimmering in his aged gaze. Alvin narrows his eyes, and Rowen just shakes his head. “I might have also heard from a certain young man about his dashingly handsome favorite customer that may have been the source of his favorite hair accessory.”

“Wait, Jude?” Alvin says, sitting up straight. “Am I the only person who doesn’t know this k… wait, what did you just say?”

Rowen just grins. Elize tries not to be seen and sinks deep into the living room couch.

Dammit, Rowen, this isn’t the time to be kidding around.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Alvin doesn’t have the chance to question Jude about it that week because when he opens his door, mentally prepared and emotionally ready, there is no friendly face or warm smile, only death.

She’s tall, long legs and curves that could make any guy off the street go haywire at the sight of her, even in the cheesy delivery uniform. Alvin wonders how she had the patience to take care of hair that long, but keeps getting distracted by the two and a half foot long sword hooked onto her hip because how the hell was she able to walk in the building with that thing there?

Suddenly, the familiar bag of food is getting shoved into his arms and there is a threatening _shing_ as the sword is unsheathed and flaring right up in his face.

“Whoa, hey there sister.” Alvin hasn’t dealt with situations like this in years, but he doesn’t need experience like that to know that angering the scary-faced young miss with a sword is a good idea.

“I have come upon behalf of the Maxia team to warn you that if you make Jude cry then I have been given permission to  make it my mission to take off both of your arms with my little friend here.” She jabs the sword slightly in his direction, and Alvin takes a step back. He never did like having sharp objects all up in his face like this. “Allow me to remind you that I am not the only one that will have the pleasure of doing so should it occur.”

This one doesn’t look like she’s all too eager to let that promise go. Alvin just tries to laugh it off.

“You do realize it’s not that easy to take off two arms just like that, right?” Alvin asks her, and Delivery Woman, Milla, the nametag says, doesn’t look too amused.

“Do not worry about it, it will be more than worth the trouble,” Milla tells him. Whoa, when did people get so violent these days? Thankfully, she sheathes her sword and accepts Alvin’s payment without further trouble. She then looks up at him with a face even more serious than Balan’s when he's trying to explain the importance of spirit fossils.

“Please explain to me why I would want to make Jude cry,” Alvin then asks, raising an eyebrow at the blonde woman.

“Jude is a delicate creature. The last person who ever dare to lay a finger on him was never able to use it again.” Milla tightens her grip around the sword handle, presumably in memory. Reminds Alvin of his youth.

Alvin sighs and softens his face. “Hey, I don’t think I’m up to making him cry either, Miss. Big and Scary.”

Milla doesn’t look too convinced. She’s a lot keener in examining Alvin as if she’s trying to spot the easiest way to decapitate him for future reference.

“Hey, hey, calm down there,” Alvin waves her down, catching the threatening woman’s attention. “If I do then you can run me through with that sword of yours yourself. I’ll let you.” It’s a bold statement, even for him. He wouldn’t even unpack the gun for it. Maybe. Yeah, he won’t.

Milla gives a “hmph” before stepping back and nodding. “We’ll see,” is all she says before she allows Alvin to close the door on her. Finally.

Elize steps into the hallway cautiously, creeping up to Alvin with a confused expression. “That didn’t sound like Jude,” she says, and Alvin shakes his head.

“Nah, just a friend of h—”

Suddenly, there’s a loud _THUMP_ at the door, followed by a crackling screeching sound that makes them both freeze in place. It then comes again, as if something’s ripping and breaking at the same time. Then, it stops, silent and still as if nothing had just happened.

Alvin hands a surprised Elize the meal and turns around to open the door. Well, Milla’s serious alright. Maybe she was just upset she wasn’t able to do anything with that sword before she left.

He steps out  and sees the elevator doors close, but not before seeing Milla’s death glare pierce him from all the way down the hall.

 

 

 

“I have to pay for that you know!” he shouts at her, but apparently, the large X of sword marks on his door tell him, she doesn’t care.

 

* * *

 

He has to clean up the mess she made himself after that, which takes a lot off his mood. The rest of the week is spent contemplating about what she said, and more like where he intended to go through with this master escapade of high school-level wooing.

On one path, he goes through with it, Elize gets the greatest male mommy she could ever ask for, and Alvin gets together with the man of his dreams and everything is keen and peachy. They build a big house with a white-picket fence, adopt five cats, and raise 2.5 kids and watch them grow for the rest of their lives.

On another path, he doesn’t do anything, Jude goes on with his life, Alvin with his, he finds a different girl, marries her, and possibly gets the same future he could have had with Jude.

Then there’s the huge mess of other paths leading off into an infinite amount of destinations but right now the only ones that sound particularly good to Alvin at this point in time are the ones involving Jude Mathis, superhuman delivery boy extraordinaire with the heart of an angel.

It’s a conversation with himself he dwells over while on his way from the bus stop after work one day, as well as the hour-long meeting he just had. Not a particularly professional sight for those also sitting around the table, surviving through the speech themselves, but it was an important topic to handle.

Well, it is for a topic about a potential love interest significantly younger than him that he had yet to have a private, head-to-head conversation with in the past three-four months that he’s known him. He doesn’t know how well he was with kids, or if he even was attracted to Alvin as well (both assumptions Alvin is pretty positive about, but he learned long ago not to get his hopes up about things like this).

“Alvin!”

Alvin breaks out of thought to the sound of Elize’s voice. She’s running towards him, leaving small footprints in the snow-covered sidewalk as she bounces up to him. She’s bundled up in a multitude of scarves and fluffy garments that make her look like a large puppy on two legs. Teepo is in her arms, still as creepy as ever, but right where he belongs.

“Hey there, kiddo,” he says, and reaches out to mess up her hair, but Elize jumps back at the last second, sticking her tongue out at him at her victory. He lets out a muffled laugh and looks down at her with interest. “What are you doing out here?”

“I-I, um, went to the park because it snowed last night and Driselle said that she would bring Cline with her to play.” She tells him, and lowers her eyes. “But Cline got sick again and they had to stay home.”

“Aw, that’s too bad, squirt.” Alvin then grins, bending down to her level. He leans in and whispers, “You shouldn’t go out by yourself, though. Didn’t I tell you about the snow goblins that come out to eat delicious little girls like you?”

“Eep!” Elize jumps back from him, and then puffs out her cheeks in embarrassment. “D-Don’t do that, Alvin!” she stammers, and Alvin just smirks wider.

“You shouldn’t doubt them like that, it’s stuff like that that will make you vulnerable to them when they finally come out from the snow… teeth bared and claws like a bears, ready to nibble away at your bones…”

“Aaahh!” she screams, covering her ears with her gloved hands. “I don’t wanna get eaten!” She then gasps, and then  looks back at Alvin’s smug face, and her cheeks turn a bright red. “Alvin!”

“Hey, hey, don’t come running to me when I’m right,” he says, unable to hide his chuckle.

“You’re such a bully, Alvin!” She then turns around and darts down the sidewalk. Alvin’s about to call out to her another teasing comment before she yells, “Jude! Alvin’s being mean to me!”

Jude.

Alvin’s gaze shoots up, and he sees him. He’s not in uniform for once, but Alvin can tell it’s him. He’s still stylizing himself with those darkish pink hairclips Alvin gave to him and is wrapped tight in a coat and scarf, petting Elize in comfort, who clings to his middle. Alvin isn’t sure where he came from, but he would like to start praying to whoever sent him.

“Alvin?” Jude says, looking up at the older man, eyes big and bright to accompany the pure white background.

Alvin gives him a casual grin, striding up to the boy with a confident air. “So, this was your playmate, huh?” he says to Elize.

The girl peeks out from the fabric of Jude’s coat, pouting at him before burying her face back into it. Alvin wasn’t sure if this was her way of bragging about her cuddling rights but sure felt a sting at it anyways.

“I found her wandering around the park near your apartment building,” Jude explains, looking up at Alvin, and then looking down. “I, um, offered to look out for her if she wanted to play around, if that was okay.”

He’s trying to hide his blush in the safety of his scarf and failing. It’s one of the most adorable things Alvin has ever seen and he’s pretty sure this kid is going to be his cause of death one day. Alvin then shakes his head and ruffles Jude’s hair in replacement for not getting to do it Elize. “Hey, I’m just glad it was you that found her instead of someone else.” He then directs his gaze to Elize. “Did you have fun?”

Elize jumps back from Jude, keeping a hand hooked onto his coat and smiles. “Yep! Jude and I made a snowman! We even got carrots and chocolate chips!”

“Hey, cool! You’re going to show this monstrosity you made to me, right?” he asks, watching as Elize flushed.

“It’s not a mon… monst… monsticitie…”

“He’s calling it a monster,” Jude politely explains to her, and Elize starts boring holes into Alvin with her glare.

“Hey!”

Alvin just laughs, and then looks over at Jude. Jude looks a bit surprised at the sudden attention, and Alvin just winks at him. “Thanks for looking after her,” he says.

Jude blinks, and is silent for a bit. “O-Oh, right. I was happy to. She’s great.”

Elize beams at that. “Even Teepo likes him, Alvin! Teepo doesn’t like you as much as he likes Jude!” She holds up the doll to illustrate, and shoves it into Jude’s chest. Jude laughs, and it’s the most amazing thing Alvin has ever heard.

“Looks like you passed the test, you are now upgraded from Star Delivery Boy to Babysitter Number One” Alvin tells him, holding back a laugh. _Please marry me_ , he holds back. “Don’t tell Driselle,” he says to Elize, who looks like she’s stuck between a rock and a hard place in choosing her favorite babysitter.

She recovers quickly, though. “Alvin,” she pipes up, “can Jude have dinner with us?”

Both of her companions freeze at the statement, and Jude frantically looks over to Elize after her sudden proposal. She looks up at him with pleading eyes, which Jude isn’t able to say a word to. Alvin hides a laugh and says, “Well, if Honors Student here wants to, I guess we have no choice.”

Jude swerved back over to Alvin. “How did you know that?” he says.

“The papers don’t lie, Mr. Mathis. You’ve got quite the trophy wall.” Alvin winks to Elize, who nods to Jude.

“Y-You’re amazing! I wanna see you presenting in person someday!” Elize tells him, and it’s Jude’s turn to flush. He rubs his arm and sinks his head into his scarf.

“I told them I didn’t want an article…” Jude mumbles to himself.

“Well, do you want to come along or not?” Alvin asks.

Jude looks over at Alvin, and then Elize, both giving him their best puppy-dog looks. It’s not long before Jude succumbs to the double-attack and smiles. “Well, I guess I can stop by for a while.”

“Yay!” Elize cheers, and starts dragging Jude to the apartment building by the hand. “Come on! Alvin makes really good lasagna!”

“Oh, don’t try to flatter me with your lies,” Alvin tells her, but with a chuckle. He catches up to the duo, Elize telling him how honest she is and Jude laughing at all of their antics.

 

 

 

He wonders if both of them feel like they could have moments like these forever, too.

 

* * *

 

The day is filled with laughter when Jude comes over. Elize doesn’t just demand dinner, but all of her favorite games. All of them. Jude doesn’t protest, or even hint at wanting to leave. He looks like he loves this family, and that he’d never be anywhere else. Even when he trumps everyone at Monopoly, or is completely thrashed during Taboo. Elize loves how he’s somehow able to guess what each and every one of her pictures mean, and Alvin teases Jude about his taste in art. The games evolve into a movie, _Mulan_ , out of Elize’s pick.

Elize is asleep by the time it’s done, not awake to even see hear Grandma’s best line. Jude helps him bring Elize up to bed and they tuck the worn girl away. Jude leaves that night with the biggest smile Alvin’s ever seen him wear, and it makes his day.

 

 

 

He can’t believe he’s in love again, but then again, he can't imagine having it any other way.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after the dinner and one the greatest evenings the whole family has ever had, on a day Alvin didn’t expect to have Maxia’s on, there’s a knock on his door. He yawns and stretches, turning off the television and closing his laptop to avert his attention to the door. When he opens it, there is a still pause as he finds himself face-to-face with a man thought he’d ever have the pleasure of talking to.

“Governor Outway?” He asks in confusion, and Elize darts out of the kitchen to spy, poking her head through the door in awe.

“I believe there is something we need to talk about a certain friend of yours, Mr. Svent.” Governor Erston Outway tells him, arms crossed and suit creaseless and perfect down to the last seam. Alvin looks up and down, blinking once, twice, trying to tell himself that it was another one of those weird dreams again. “You may call me Gaius for the time being. But only the time being.”

“Um,” Alvin says eloquently, still as confused as hell.

“Jude Mathis,” Governor Outway says, still as a statue.

“Well,” Alvin says.

“I will have you know that I have given permission to a certain ex-subordinate of mine to relive you of your arms if you were to make him cry,” Gaius informs him.

Alvin nods. “We’ve met.”

“I will also have you know that I have seen your records and I know about every single misdemeanor you had the fortune of getting caught in the act of as well as a few accused felonies I am sure you are not eager to talk about here.” Gaius doesn’t move. He just stares. He stares as if all he needs to win are words. So far, it’s going pretty well for him.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, you looked through my profile?” Alvin says, staring at the governor in disbelief.

“I could have told Jude about them, though it would be in his benefit to know of them,” Gaius says, narrowing his eyes darkly. “However, I decided not to in the case that you might actually be serious about this courting game you are playing with him.”

“Courting game?” Alvin echoes.

“This is your only, and may I emphasize _only_ warning that I will be giving you that if you are to harm him in any way then I will have you personally dealt with.” Gaius nods to himself. “Jude is a holds a very important place in all of his friend’s hearts so if you take that part away then we will have no choice but to fill it with the pleasure of your utter despair.”

Alvin actually feels a lump in his throat at that. Man, this guy had presence.

“All of that’s from years ago. I’m not…”

“A-Alvin would never do that!”

Gaius moves for once to notice the little girl dashing to the door and squeezing herself in front of Alvin. Alvin feels her hands grip at his work shirt protectively, jerking him downwards. She scowls at Gaius, nervously and hesitantly, but bravely.

“And why would you say that?” Gaius asks, raising an eyebrow at Elize.

Elize’s mouth quivers, gripping tighter into Alvin’s shirt. “B-Because Alvin loves Jude!”

What, Alvin almost says, but Elize isn’t finished.

“A-And Alvin would never hurt someone he loves! Because I love Alvin and he works really happy and makes me laugh and I wouldn’t be able to go to school or play with all my friends without him! I wouldn’t be able to eat waffles in the morning or get cute clothes if he wasn’t there! Because Alvin always treats Jude like he’s the greatest thing on the planet and the only other person he treats like that is me!”

Elize draws a breath and holds Alvin close, not taking her eyes off Gaius for a second.

“Because Alvin loves me! And he never hurt me! Alvin loves Jude just as much so he’ll take care of Jude and make him happy just like he made me happy!”

“…Elize…” Alvin stares at her in awe. Suddenly, all he wants is to take the girl into his arms and hug her until she’s no longer shivering. He puts a hand on her back and smiles.

Gaius stares at Elize, and then turns to Alvin. He actually looks deep in thought. It’s a similar look Milla gave to him months ago when she appeared at his door with a sword, ready to kill, but with less murderous intent.

It takes a moment, but Gaius nods. Elize stops shivering when he steps back and raises his hand, ready to click his fingers together.

_Snap_

Then, from out of nowhere, another figure is out the doorstep, chest held high and hands behind his back.

“Eeep!” Elize screams, and squeezes Alvin.

“Good god!” Alvin yelps, and instinctively pushes Elize behind him.

“Sir,” the new man says. His tuxedo is of a lower grade than Gaius’, merely holding a black tie to accompany the solid black fabric.

“Wingul, we’re leaving. Our business is finished here,” Gaius tells his companion.

Wingul gives a brief look of what looks to be disappointment before bringing his arms out from behind his back and tucking the gun back into his suit jacket. He nods at his senior, giving him a “Yes, sir,” before accompanying Gaius— Governor Outway— back down the hall.

He gives Alvin one last look of warning before he disappears with his bodyguard. Alvin fears what would have happened if it had gone through one of the man’s more negative scenarios.

“T-That was scary…”

Alvin then looks down at Elize, quivering by his waist and hands still gripping to his shirt. He then gives a genuine smile and scoops the girl up, receiving a squeak from her.

He kisses his daughter’s cheek, and Elize stares back at him with wide eyes. “Hey, kiddo, if you get your coat on, we can go out for ice cream tonight, alright?”

Elize gives him an expression of amazement and wonder, and starts to wiggle out of his arms, dropping to the floor and dashing down to the living room where she had last discarded her winter wear.

Alvin can’t seem to shake this smile off his face. It’s a great feeling, something like fatherly love. Maybe, really, just that.

 

 

 

He wonders why he ever questions adopting his little girl.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Alvin,” Elize says, swinging their arms as they walked down the snowy sidewalk to town.

“Yeah?” Alvin looks down at Elize.

She stares at him with hopeful eyes, smiling up at him. “Do you think we could take Jude with us next time we go out like this?”

Alvin ponders over the thought. “Why do you ask that?”

Elize purses her lips and looks down, fidgeting with the hem of her coat. “I would really like it if we could all go out. It could be like were a big family. That’s what I want for Christmas.”

Alvin pretends to think about it, and Elize squeezes his hand. She gives him a nervous stare, watching as he contemplates.

Alvin grins, “Yeah, of course.”

 

 

 

_Of course_.

 

* * *

 

As Elize has been wishing for, they do get a white Christmas. Alvin spends all of the time in between battling all of the moms at the superstores for Christmas gifts for their little darlings and goes home several times with at least one missing shoe and a torn shirt, but victorious. He still can’t wrap for crap, but if she complains about it then she can wrap them herself next year.

It’s a day when they’re both out, just him and Elize, the girl running around and using her Christmas allowance to get presents for all of her friends. After an hour, she runs into the mall coffee shop and drags Alvin out of it, barely leaving him enough time to grab his things and coffee. The girl drags him all the way down to a small jewelry store at the other end of the mall and sets him in front of a display, pointing at it eagerly.

“Look! Doesn’t it remind you of Jude?” she asks, and Alvin looks down at it.

It does. It’s a necklace of lacy silver tugged down by a golden jewel. It shines bright in the display, simple yet magnificent. Like it’s price. Wow, this does remind him of Jude if it’s worth _that_ much.

“Do you think he would like it?” Elize asks, continuing to gaze at the piece of jewelry with a brilliant glimmer in her eyes.

Alvin thinks of Jude. The way he treats Elize, making her laugh and comforting her when she’s hurt. How she smiles whenever his name is mentioned and thinks about the boy all the time. How she looks up to him like he’s saved the world two times over.

He thinks about how Jude always makes sure Alvin is at his very best, always noticing when the man is tired or frantic. How he can calm the storms just with a couple words, and always gives Alvin his best smile whenever he shows up at his door. How he offers to help Elize with her homework, and takes the chance to help Alvin with the cooking when he’s over for dinner.  The way he wears those dumb clips Alvin gave to him no matter how girly they might have felt.

How brilliant and hard-working he is, and never fails to make Alvin as happy as he could ever be.

Maybe it’s the Christmas spirit, but he doesn’t take another second in calling over one of the employees. Elize grips his hand giddily and bounces in excitement.

 

 

 

“Hey,” he greets her, and points down at the jewelry. “You think I can get this?”

 

* * *

 

The way home from shopping gets cut short when they pass by the park again, and Alvin sees a familiar face. She’s lifting a large ball of snow to stack upon her first, accompanied by a girl sporting a distasteful expression. She’s laughing despite her partner’s scowling face, but still notices when Alvin waves her down.

“Alvin! Elize!” she recognizes, and trots up to the duo, leaving her friend confused behind her.

“Who?” the freckle-faced girl says after the attention is taken away from her. She looks a little familiar, he notices. The freckled face and pale hair of hers, along with that psychotic look in her eyes.

“Leia!” Elize sings, and separating herself from Alvin and meeting Leia halfway in a tight embrace. Leia swings the little girl around, twirling the giggling girl before setting her safely to a stop on the ground.

“Did you guys finish your shopping?” she asks, and Elize nods enthusiastically. “Awesome! I finished mine last week.”

“Hey there, Rolando,” Alvin greets the girl, who is still pumped and ready to rumble. “You’d better calm down before you hurt yourself.”

“That’s what I said,” Leia’s friend says, stepping into the picture. Freckles chuckles sinisterly, poking Leia’s sides. “You’re either going to fall down a flight of stairs or eat yourself to death with all of that cake you’re devouring. You’re going to be a fat little shit.”

“Agria!” Leia says, jumping away from her partner. Elize looks very confused.

“Who’s the punk?” Leia’ friend, Agria, asks, and Leia brightens up.

“He’s Alvin! I used to babysit for him!” She motions over to Elize, who has delivered herself back to Alvin’s side, staring at the rude girl.

“Yeah, before you ran off after your little boyfriend ran off to uni,” Alvin teases her. Agria makes a face at that and looks over at a blushing Leia, obviously not happy with the new information.

“What?” she asks.

“I-I had business with my family back home!” Leia tells Alvin, and then looks over at Elize. “Sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”

“I-It’s okay! Driselle takes care of me now!” Elize says to her former babysitter.

Leia laughs and then grabs Agria’s arm, pulling her over next to her. “But I met Agria there! It took a while, but look how soft she is now!”

“I’m not soft, pimple!” Agria argues, but fights half-heartedly at Leia’s grip. She grumbles a swear word or two to herself before giving up on the fight.

“Yes you are, I could smoosh your cheeks together you’re so soft now!”

“Don’t you dare!”

Alvin watches them bicker like a married couple, with extra spice. Elize seems to gotten over her initial shock of the young lady’s attitude and giggles at their antics. It’s a sight to behold, really. It’s like the couple has forgotten that Alvin and Elize were even there.

The fight ends eventually, leaving Leia grumpy at her companion and dragging Elize over to their half-made snowman in the middle of the park. Agria scowls at her as she leaves, but then grins wildly, happily. It’s something Alvin thought he would never see.

Alvin smirks and steps up to the girl, catching the little miss’s attention and making her smile disappear. “What?”

“I would say you really have softened up, Miss. Travis.”

Agria’s eyes widen for half a second, before taking a second look at the man before her and growling, “Oh, _Svent_.”

“Hey there,” he greets her with a partial salute. “Good to see you making nice with girls your age.”

“I’m not making nice with her, she’s just annoying,” Agria protests, but then looks over to the girl in question. Her face visibly softens, a cool expression dawning on her usually-fiery face. Alvin almost laughs.

“Your actions betray you, Miss. Travis,” he says to her, and she snaps her attention back to him.

“Quit calling me that stupid name. Last I heard you ran off to the slums to ruin your silver-platter life,” she retorts, and Alvin’s smirk fades off his face.

“Hey, I’ve already been through this, that was years ago,” Alvin says, shaking off the memories. “I’ve got a new focus in my life now, and I think you do too.” He nods over to the girls, setting up the head to their masterpiece, Elize excitedly blabbering to Leia about everything she missed while she was gone. He knows how that feeling goes, the one that makes everything in his life change. He’s experienced it more than once.

Leia laughs, and Agria glares at Alvin. “Don’t think about it too much,” she tells her former acquaintance. Alvin raises an eyebrow at her, and Agria looks away, looking like she wants to snap something else at him, but doesn’t know what.

“Hey,” she says. “Don’t tell her that—”

Alvin knows what’s next, and doesn’t even have to hear it under Leia’s sudden shout that follows.

“Jude! Over here!”

Alvin snaps his head up at the sound of the name, and once again, he’s there. He’s sporting the same blue scarf and same old hairclips pinning up his side bangs. He’s caught halfway through waving at Leia when he spots Alvin, his eyes growing wide and cheeks growing pink.

“Hey, Pipsqueak! Say something!” Agria’s voice rings out, and Jude jumps at the sudden sound.

“Oh! Yeah, hi Leia, um, Agria.” He looks over at Alvin and Elize. “A-Alvin and Elize.”

“It’s Jude!” Elize says, running over to Alvin’s side and hooking onto his coat.

“Aw, man, you guys already know each other?” Leia groans in disappointment. “There goes my big introduction.”

“Maybe Pipsqueak already told you didn’t notice, dumbass,” Agria tells her, and Leia shoves her shoulder. Agria shoves back, and then they’re on the ground, rolling around in the snow and at each other’s throats. Jude doesn’t look worried, though, just amused.

He walks up to Alvin and Elize, and gives them a small smile. Nervousness edges his expression, his hands fidgeting in his pockets, but he doesn’t look the slightest bit unhappy at the sudden turn of events.

“Hi,” he greets them, and they smile back.

 

 

 

“Hey there,” Alvin says, and the air becomes a little lighter.

 

* * *

 

“So how’s your job?” Alvin asks Jude next to him on the park bench. He leans back comfortably, watching over as the girls pelted each other with snowballs and screamed over the sheer cold of it all.

Jude leans forward, dragging his feet in the snow beneath his feet. He has a look of tranquility spread across his face, a certain calm feeling hung around him like a sheet. “They treat me well. I’m enjoying myself.”

“You enjoy working in this weather? It’s like sub-zero out here.” Alvin rubs his arms at the thought, and Jude laughs.

“Well, I’m happy about it. I don’t particularly need it, but I can work with Milla and everyone else. Plus, I get to serve people like y…” Jude trails off, averting his gaze from Alvin’s face. It’s all too obvious about what he was about to say next.

Alvin feels a certain warmth from it, it’s awkward and comforting, and it’s all because of this guy next to him. Maybe it’s the nervous looks Jude throws at him every time and again, shifting in his seat and licking his lips anxiously. Alvin wonders if he’s thinking the same way Alvin is, about what’s happening.

“How’s Elize?” Jude asks, picking himself up. “Is she doing well?”

“She’s doing better than ever now that she’s out of school until next year.” Alvin groans dramatically. “She wants to take me everywhere. The Christmas cheer is strong in this one.”

Jude laughs at that too, pushing Alvin’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t make lame references like that, Alvin. You’ll ruin Christmas.”

“Oh, oh, now that’s hurtful.” Alvin clutches his heart exasperatedly. “Now you’ve really done it.”

Jude laughs harder, and this time, Alvin joins him. They stay like that for a few moments before cooling down from their dumb little antics, Alvin kicking his legs out and relaxing on the bench. He turns to Jude, the boy’s eyes glimmering in excitement and happiness.

“So Elize wants to take you out for ice cream sometime,” he tells Jude.

Jude looks faintly surprised, but then it melts into a look of comfort and relief. “Anytime,” he tells him. “When I’m not busy,” he adds quickly, and Alvin gives a hearty chuckle.

“Workaholic.” Jude whacks him on the arm for that one. “Hey, easy there. You busy for Christmas?”

Jude then freezes, staring at Alvin, and then looking over at Elize playing with Leia and Agria. His cheeks flush a deep red, and his eyes shift everywhere as he thinks frantically about his options. “Well, I usually just go home for the holidays…”

“So that’s a no?” Alvin asks, giving the boy a look.

“No, actually,” Jude looks over at Alvin with a relieved look on his face. “I usually just go home because I don’t really have anything else to do. Everyone else is off at parties and with their family whenever this time of the year approaches.”

“So that’s a yes?” Alvin asks again, hopefully.

Jude snorts, amused. “I guess it is.”

“Well, I guess I’d have to wait a little longer before giving you your present, then.” Alvin tells him, and pats his coat pocket mockingly. Jude’s eyes widen and he leans over.

“My what?” he says and gives Alvin one of the biggest puppy-faces he’s ever seen, but nope, this is too good to fall victim to now.

“Wait until Christmas, Honor’s Student,” Alvin tells the boy and pushes him away lightly.

Jude then just looks at him, a look of wonder and amazement like he’s figured out the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. He’s staring at Alvin with a gaze that tries to break Alvin down and build him up, trying to figure out how he works and moves and feels and it’s a little nerve-wracking, though Alvin can’t pull himself away.

Jud then gives him one last smile before he grabs the lapels of Alvin’s winter coat and pulls him forward until the space between their lips is gone. A shock goes down Alvin’s spine and makes him shiver at the feeling of the kiss. He can hear a sudden squeak in the background, and he’s not even sure whose it is because he’s too distracted in the face against his, lips pressed over Alvin’s and showering him with a solution of love and thankfulness.

Jude then begins to pull away, slowly and hesitantly at Alvin’s lack of response before Alvin hooks an arm around his back and pulls him back it. It’s feverish, slow, pouring out all of the feelings Alvin’s been experiencing up to this point and it’s amazing.

Jude pulls away again, this with a grin that presses up against his flushed cheeks. He’s laughing, laughing like everything feels like a dream and he never wants to wake up. Alvin starts laughing too, not moving his hand from the small of Jude’s back.

The future looks bright, and it looks like it includes Jude Mathis.


End file.
